Happy Family
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Angel Duncan was the one who made Amy and Bob's lives complete. She was loved...and then the people who loved her lost her.


**_Happy Family_**

**Summary: Angel Duncan was the one who made Amy and Bob's lives complete. She was loved...and then the people who loved her lost her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I looked at the perfect baby girl in my arms. Everything was perfect, every little strand of blond hair, every delicate feature. Our Angel Louise Duncan was perfect.

She was our Angel.

A miracle.

Bob and I thought I couldn't have children, then after having ten miscarriages and four stillborns, I became pregnant again and Bob and I got the best help possible. Then, Angel was born. I swear, I don't mind if the rest of my pregnancies are stillborn or miscarriages or even a short-lived baby. Just so long Angel lives healthily and happily.

"Bob Duncan, to Room 122. Your wife has given birth." I heard the voice over the intercom.

Bob came in. "So do we have an Angel or a Jamie or an Aaron or a James?" Bob asked.

"An Angel or a Jamie. But I want her to be called Angel. She's an angel sent from Heaven." I said, cradling my baby daughter.

"Can I see my first child?" Bob asked.

"She's isn't your first child. Remember Barbara?" I asked. Barbara was his first child, but with Mary Olives. They had Barbara when Bob was only nineteen, Mary twenty. But, a year after, Bob married me, and Mary was originally planning for them to get married, and have more kids. She actually tried taking Bob from me, but he said he loved me and said he still wanted to see Barbara, but Mary didn't want him to, so there was a big court case and Mary won full custody, because Bob said I was pregnant and the stress of all this court stuff was probably harming the baby. It was true. That baby was a miscarriage.

"Yes but the only thing that makes her my daughter is half her blood and half her DNA. I'm going to be a father to this Angel in all ways." Bob said firmly. I set Angel into his arms, and he cradled her gently, but firm enough for her to feel safe.

Joanna, the youngest nurse here, came in. Normally we just called her Jo, but she says patients just call her Joanna instead of Dr. Macron. She was only nineteen, but she was interested in medical things because her nan, Joyce, died of cancer.

"Amy? Would you like a picture with your husband and daughter? She's beautiful. She looks like a young, angel you."

"Well, she looks like her name. An Angel."

"Cute. Now, cuddle together. 3, 2, 1!" We smiled, and even Angel stuck her tongue out at the camera, causing Jo to laugh.

"She's a special one. Unique. You're lucky to get her for a daughter. You should see my little sister. She's a whiner, and that's an understatement. She cries all the time. And she's three. I hope Angel lives long, healthily and happily." Jo said. I smiled at her politeness.

"Thank you, Jo."

Jo left, smiling. Then I heard her voice over the intercom; "Congratulations to Amy and Bob Duncan, for the birth of their little girl Angel."

I smiled at Bob. "That's Jo for you."

He smiled back at me. "Angel's beautiful. I'm glad she looks like you."

"She has your eyes. I was born with brown eyes, but she's born with blue eyes, like you. My face, features and hair and your eyes. A perfect mix."

"Yeah. Perfect. By the way, Angel's four grandparents are coming to look at their new granddaughter."

"Okay. But I can't stand your mom and dad."

"Same here."

"Try to get along with them, for Angel's sake?"

"Fine, Ames."

"Thanks, Bob."

An hour later, Mr. Duncan and my dad and Mrs. Duncan and my mom came in.

"Where's our little baby granddaughter?" Mrs. Duncan said.

"Here, Mrs. Duncan. She's called Angel."

"Oh please, Amy, call me Beth. And my husband Brad."

"However you wish, Beth."

Beth smiled at me. "Good girl, darling. You and my Bob have made a perfect little child."

"Thank you. May you let my mother hold my Angel?"

"Okay." Beth said, giving my mother Angel.

"She's even more beautiful than you were, kid. Sorry, but it's true." My dad said. (A/N Lol. Charlie said something like that to Bella when he saw Renesmee.)

I smiled at him. "I know. She's an Angel."

"Can I hold _my_ granddaughter?" Bob's dad was always rude.

"She's my granddaughter as well." My dad hates it when people are rude to him.

"She's more my DNA than yours."

"Is not."

"Is! It's true a baby gets more of their father's DNA than their mother."

"That isn't true!"

"It is!"

"BRAD! Let Mr. Blakenhooper hold his, Mrs. Blakenhooper's and our granddaughter for a few more minutes." Beth said to her husband.

"Thank you, Mrs. Duncan." Dad said.

* * *

><p>After all the grandparents had left, Bob told me the news I had been dreading.<p>

"Amy. You need some rest. Jo said so. I'll take care of our Angel whilst you're sleeping."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

Finally. I could go home.

The other nurses say it was a clean and easy birth, and the only things wrong with Angel was that she had asthma and, unless we looked after her well, was a prone to cancer.

Bob and I promised we'd look after her better than we look after ourselves. She was our top priority now. We would give our lives to protect her.

Jo said she could have a cancer jab at just one day old, but I didn't want to put her in pain.

"Don't worry, Ames. She won't get cancer. We'll look after her too good." Bob reassured me, but I couldn't stop thinking our baby girl would get cancer if we had more children.

* * *

><p>P.S I'm skipping monthsyears, so the next-next chapter will have baby PJ!


End file.
